


Lazy Morning

by BlushingBlue



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingBlue/pseuds/BlushingBlue
Summary: Prompt: Soft Royality.A lazy morning with Patton and Roman





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remilej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remilej/gifts).



Roman's favorite thing in the world was waking up next to Patton. 

Roman always woke with the sun, opening his eyes once the first lights reached their windows. It took longer for Patton to wake, especially if he was warm and nestled into Roman's side. Had Roman had to leave bed, Patton would follow no more than an hour later. Roman enjoyed that too, watching a sleepy Patton shuffle out of their room still half asleep. 

This morning, though, Roman had nowhere to be. There were no pressing projects and Logan hadn't put anything on the schedule until later in the afternoon. 

So Roman stayed in bed, gently brushing his fingers through Patton's hair. He continued watching his Love for some time, he wasn't quite sure how long but the sun continued to rise, brightening the room as it did. It only served to shine light onto Patton's face. Roman's breath caught at the sight, the pure beauty that Patton was. 

Patton smiled in his sleep, though he stirred a little at the fingers in his hair. Roman almost stopped, wanting to let Patton sleep even more, but he couldn't help but touch. Even though Patton's entire body was plastered to his side, Roman couldn't get enough of him. He couldn't stop staring or touching. He couldn't quite believe how lucky he was. 

It didn't take much longer for Patton's eyes to flutter open after that. A combination of the light and touch roused him, but he couldn't begrudge Roman for waking him. It was nice. He couldn't help his soft smile from growing and he shifted up to curl his arms around Roman's middle. 

"G'morning," Patton murmured, voice thick with sleep still. Roman smiled back at Patton. It was completely possible that Patton would drift back to sleep, but Roman returned the greeting. He placed a gentle kiss upon his Love's forehead and then his lips. 

Patton gave a small giggle before burying his head into Roman’s chest. 

Roman chuckled at the reaction, wrapping his arms around Patton securely. Patton gave a little content hum. The two laid there contently, Roman playing with the hair at the nape of Patton’s neck and Patton trying to sleep more by hiding from the light coming through the window. 

Despite the slow morning, the pair still had to get ready for the day. They couldn’t stay in bed forever, after all. Patton was still dozing, but mostly awake so Roman shifted. He brushed his hands along Patton’s sides, eliciting a giggle. 

Roman brushed his hands along the spot again, causing Patton to squirm away from him. Patton’s eyes opened again, but he didn’t make it far before Roman was tickling him again. 

Laughter sprung forth from Patton, and Roman couldn’t help but give a small laugh himself. He didn’t tickle Patton long, unable to resist planting another kiss upon his love, muffling the laughter. 

“You don’t play fair, Roman,” Patton laughed, rolling on top of the other to stop his wandering hands, initiating the next kiss. He pulled away, sitting up and pulling himself out of bed. “I want breakfast now though.” 

Roman laughed, rolling out of bed himself. “Of course, of course,” he conceded. He grabbed Patton’s hand has the other turned away, tugging him back. He gave Patton one more kiss. “I love you.” 

Patton grinned back at him. “I love you, too.” 

And thus, the two began their day.


End file.
